Bravely Second: End Layer Original Soundtrack
Bravely Second: End Layer Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack album for Bravely Second: End Layer. Track list Collapse Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. (Skip section) Disc 1 (53:36) # "Bravely Second Main Theme" (メインテーマ　ブレイブリーセカンド, Mein Tēma Bureiburī Sekando?, lit. Main Theme Bravely Second) - 2:21 # "Agnès in Distress" (捕らわれのアニエス, Toraware no Aniesu?) - 1:16 # "Ready to Go?" (用意はいい？, Yōi wa ii??) - 2:49 #: Plays while viewing Yew's diary and certain other menus. # "Battle of Oblivion" (バトルオブオブリビオン, Batoru obu Oburibion?) - 5:07 #: Plays during battles with Kaiser Oblivion. # "Opening" (幕開け, Makuake?) - 0:15 #: Plays during the introduction of a new chapter. # "Gathelatio, Seat of the Orthodoxy" (正教首都ガテラティオ, Seikyō Shuto Gateratio?, lit. Gathelatio, the Orthodoxy Capital) - 4:23 #: Background theme of Gathelatio. # "This would be good, too." (これもいいよね, Kore mo ii yo ne?) - 2:41 #: Plays while at a shop or inn. Default music for Chompcraft. # "A Moment's Rest" (束の間の休息, Tsukanoma no Kyūsoku?) - 0:12 #: Plays while resting at an inn. # "The Imperial Army" (帝国軍のテーマ, Teikokugun no Tēma?, lit. Imperial Army Theme) - 1:24 # "Theme of Yew" (ユウのテーマ, Yū no Tēma?) - 4:21 #: Yew Geneolgia's theme. # "The Adventure Begins" (いざ冒険へ, Iza Bōken e?, lit. Onward, to Adventure) - 3:45 #: Overworld theme. # "War Bells Toll" (戦鐘が鳴る, Senshū ga naru?) - 6:30 #: Main battle theme. # "Joy of Victory - Bravely Second" (勝利の歓び ブレイブリーセカンド, Shōri no Yorokobi Bureiburī Sekando?) - 1:47 #: Victory fanfare. # "Hold Your Breath" (息を潜めて, Iki o hisomete?) - 3:55 # "Back Then" (あの時, Ano Toki?) - 2:14 # "Invitation to a Tribulation" (試練への誘い, Shiren e no Sasoi?) - 2:28 # "Approaching Crisis" (迫る危機, Semaru Kiki?) - 3:47 # "Day of Loss" (喪失の日, Sōshitsu no Hi?) - 4:21 Disc 2 (55:53) # "Battle of Tribulations" (試練の戦い, Shiren no Tatakai?) - 6:36 #: Main boss theme. Plays during battles with the asterisk holders of the Glanz Empire and most other Bravely Second-exclusive bosses. # "The Defeated" (敗北者たち, Haibokushatachi?) - 0:43 #: Game Over theme. # "Blabbery Second" (オシャベリーセカンド, Oshaberī Sekando?) - 3:51 #: Plays during most party chats. # "Sapp & Piddler's Theme" (チャラン＆ポランのテーマ, Charan & Poran no Tēma?, lit. Charan & Poran's Theme) - 4:41 #: Plays during scenes involving Sergeant Sapp and Private Piddler. # "Theme of Magnolia" (マグノリアのテーマ, Magunoria no Tēma?) - 2:00 #: Magnolia Arch's theme. # "Wandering in the Darkness" (暗闇を彷徨う, Kurayami o Samayou?) - 3:46 # "Den of Monsters" (魔物たちの巣窟, Mamonotachi no Sōkutsu?) - 3:13 # "Rowing the Wooden Boat" (櫓舟を漕いで, Robune o Koide?) - 3:52 #: Plays when rowing in the row boat. # "Do I laugh here?" (ここ笑うところ？, Koko warau tokoro??) - 3:10 # "Al-Khampis, Land of Learning" (魔法学園都市イスタンタール, Mahō Gakuentoshi Isutantāru?, lit. Istantal, the Magical Academy Town) - 3:32 #: Background theme of of Al-Khampis. # "Altair and Vega's Theme" (アルタイルとベガのテーマ, Arutairu to Bega no Tēma?) - 3:34 #: Theme of the eponymous characters. Also plays during some chapter ending narrations and during the battle with the unmasked Adventurer. # "Yunohana, Land of Hot Springs" (温泉郷ユノハナ, Onsenkyō Yunohana?, lit. Yunohana, the Hot Spring Village) - 4:06 #: Background theme of Yunohana. # "Pushing Through in the Bathtub" (湯船でかき分けて, Yubune de kakiwakete?) - 4:08 #: Plays when riding the Rubadub. # "Sagitta, Village in the Sky" (山の上の隠れ里サジッタ, Yamanoue no Kakurezato Sajitta?, lit. Sagitta, the Hidden Village Above the Mountains) - 4:42 #: Background theme of Sagitta Village. # "Pirate Barbarossa's Grand Ship, Great Bellow" (海賊バルバロッサの巨大船、大激唱, Kaizoku Barubarossa no Kyodaisen, Daigekishō?) - 1:23 #: Plays during cutscenes involving Barbarossa and during his battle. # "Performer Praline's Grand Ship, God Arrange" (スーパースタープリンの巨大船、神アレンジ, Sūpāsutā Purin no Kyodaisen, Shin Arenji?) - 2:36 #: Plays during cutscenes involving Praline and during her battle. Disc 3 (51:14) # "Overcoming Many Obstacles" (幾つもの壁を越えて, Ikutsu mono Kabe o Koete?) - 1:36 # "I'm getting serious!" (本気出します！, Honki dashi masu!?) - 1:38 #: Plays when Yew uses a Special Move in battle. # "I'm going all out !" - 1:35 #: Plays when Magnolia uses a Special Move in battle. # "Don't underestimate me!" (なめないでよね！, Namenaide yo ne!?) - 1:35 #: Plays when Edea uses a Special Move in battle. # "I'll finish them off!" (やっつけるぞ！, Yattsukeru zo!?) - 1:37 #: Plays when Tiz uses a Special Move in battle. # "Ship Flying Through the Skies" (空飛ぶ船, Soratobu Fune?) - 5:14 # "Battle of Anne" (バトルオブアンネ, Batoru obu Anne?) - 7:30 #: Plays during the first battle with Anne. # "Battle of Diamante" (バトルオブディアマンテ, Batoru obu Diamante?) - 7:42 #: Plays during the battle with Ba'al Diamante. # "Battle of Anne 2" (バトルオブアンネ２, Batoru obu Anne 2?) - 6:38 #: Plays during the second battle with Anne. # "Via Celestio" (神へと続く道, Kami e to Tsuzuku Michi?, lit. The Road That Leads to God) - 5:07 #: Theme of the Celestial Realm. # "Battle of Providence" (バトルオブプロビデンス, Batoru obu Purobidensu?) - 9:18 #: Final boss theme. # "Last Song Ending ver." - 1:44 Spoilers end here. External links * Official Site * VGMdb - Bravely Second: End Layer Original Soundtrack